Letter Bomb
by rainboww-lullaby
Summary: OS. Song-fic. Cherry, sang-mêlé, Serpentard. Oui, vous avez bien entendu : née d'une mère moldue. Et pourtant, toujours en vie après la guerre. Que dire de plus? Qu'elle est tombée amoureuse un jour? Vaut-il vraiment la peine d'en parler?


Je m'appelles Cherry.

J'étais élève de Serpentard.

Je n'était pas partisante de Vous-savez-qui, d'ailleurs, je ne prends jamais parti, ou du moins, j'essaie.

C'est juste pour que vous sachiez que les Serpentard ne sont pas toujours des méchants.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis arrivée à Serpentard, probablement pour mon don pour les potions. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais dû me retrouver dans cette maison. Mon père était en effet à Serpentard dans sa jeunesse. Ma mère quant à elle, comble de l'horreur pour les autres, mais heureux fait pour moi, est une moldue.

J'habite en général dans le monde moldu, où j'ai des amis, j'ai même eu un petit ami à une certaine époque, mais ayant trop de mystère autour de ma personne, il a préféré me quitter. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, ma vie était complètement différente. Je suis certes très studieuse, et récoltais des notes on ne peut plus excellentes, mais ma vie à côté de ça était plus que désagréable. Parce que je suis une sang-mêlée, on me regardais de travers dans ma maison, on me jurais, et me jugeais trop vite à Serpentard. Tout le monde m'y méprisais, personne ne m'aimais.

_Nobody likes you...  
Everyone left you...  
They're all out without you...  
Having fun..._

Cette année là – j'étais en septième année – le fameux Harry Potter de Gryffondor n'était pas là. L'ordre qui régnait, mine de rien grâce à lui, était tombé. Tout allait de travers. J'avais appris l'existence de l'AD, mais je n'ai pas pu l'intégrer car j'étais à Serpentard. Encore une injustice.

_Where have all the bastards gone?  
The underbelly stacks up ten high  
The dummy failed the crash test  
Collecting unemployment checks  
Like a flunkie along for a ride_

Ce jour-là, c'était la « guerre ». Ce terme me fait bien rire. Que des Mangemorts débarquent, avec diverses créatures dit « méchantes » et commencent à tuer tout le monde, alors qu'il n' a vraiment aucune raison à cela, si c'est ça la guerre, alors rions de bon coeur encore et encore. Bref, c'était sans dessus-dessous, et moi, personnellement, j'en avais rien à foutre. Étant de Serpentard, j'avais le luxe de ne rien faire, et regarder le spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux.

_Where have all the riots gone?  
As your city's model gets pulverized?  
What's in love is now in debt  
On your birth certificate  
So strike the fucking match to light this fuse!_

N'empêche que c'était un désastre. Je voyais un feu d'artifice de sorts se balader un peu partout. Des cris. Ce n'était pas de tout repos. C'est pas comme si j'étais insensible. J'étais horrifiée, mais trop peureuse pour aider mes « camarades » qui ne m'ont jamais aidée. Je ne savais même pas quel parti prendre, et je m'en fichais royalement, car de toute évidence, j'allais mourir, n'étant pas douée pour le combat. Peut-être devais-je fuir pour préserver ma misérable existence.

_The town bishop is an extortionist  
And he don't even know that you exist  
Standing still when it's do or die  
You better run for your fucking life  
_

Mais je me suis levée, contre toute la logique de mon être, et j'ai défendu les élèves de Gryffondor – j'ai quand même un minimum de respect et d'admiration pour le courage de certains. Je ne savais pas quel sort lancer, mais l'essentiel était de se défendre. Survivre. Ne pas Abandonner.

_[Refrain]  
It's not over 'till you're underground  
It's not over before it's too late  
It's cities burnin'  
It's not my burden  
It's not over before it's too late  
_

Ce fut la première fois que j'ai ressentit l'adrénaline du combat. La formule qui vient instantanément dans la tête, que je prononçais ensuite, et qui touchait par le plus grand des hazards l'adversaire que je visais.

_There's nothing left to analyze  
_

Ce soir là, je suis tombée amoureuse. C'était un beau roux, grand, qui m'avait défendue, puis embrassée pour je ne sais quelle raison avant de me déclarer « de rien ma petite Serpentard ». Nous avons combattu ensemble. Mais j'étais trop faible. Il est mort, en me protégeant. J'ai alors pu remarquer lors de ce combat la violence des Mangemorts, leurs barbarie, lorsqu'ils ont pratiqué le sortilège Doloris sur lui avant de l'achever. Moi, j'avais tenté de le protéger, mais je n'étais pas assez forte. Plus tard, j'ai appris que ce garçon était un peu plus âgé que moi, et qu'il était à Griffondor, un Weasley. Georges Weasley. À partir de ce jour là, je me suis battue pour lutter contre la guerre, où qu'elle sévisse.

_Where will all the martyrs go when the virus cures itself?  
And where will we all go when it's too late?  
_

Ai-je oublier de préciser? À Poudlard, personne ne le savait, mais avec mes amis moldus, nous avons formé un groupe de rock, dont je suis la chanteuse. En général, nous ne faisons que des reprises, mais nous avons commencé à écrire des chansons qui ne sont pas encore terminées. Aujourd'hui je ne chante pas une de nos productions. Mais une chanson de Green Day, mon groupe préféré.

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tout premier concert, et je chante cette chanson en repensant à toutes ces horreurs que j'ai vu ce soir là, avec le château en feu, les cris, les larmes, le désespoir. Tout ce qui fait mal ressort, de plus, personne ne le sait, que je suis une sorcière. Mais je continue à chanter. Il ne faut pas que je tombe en larmes. Ne pas sombrer. Ne pas regarder en arrière.

_And don't look back  
_

Je n'arrêtes portant pas de penser à cette nuit horrible où je suis tombée amoureuse. Où j'ai perdu mon amour en quelques minutes à peine, laissant tant de questions en suspens. M'aimait-il? Il ne savait même pas mon nom.

De plus, l'adrénaline que m'offre ce concert dont je fais partie des stars, est semblable à celle que j'ai ressenti ce soir là. Je sens le tremblement dans ma voix. Mais je ne cèdes pas. C'est si bon de chanter. Je ne peux rien changer de toute façon.

_You're not the Jesus of Suburbia  
The St. Jimmy is a figment of  
Your father's rage and your mother's love  
Made me the idiot America  
_

C'est sur ces dernières pensées que je vous offre cette chanson, les larmes aux yeux. **Letter Bomb**.

_[Refrain]  
It's not over 'till you're underground  
It's not over before it's too late  
It's cities burnin'  
It's not my burden  
It's not over before it's too late_

_She said I can't take this place  
I'm leaving it behind_

_Well she said I can't take this town_  
_I'm leaving you tonight_


End file.
